Butterfly Kisses
by KurosakiMikoto
Summary: Time flies way too fast, especially for Danny and his little girl. McDanno Slash!


Danny put the dirty dishes into the sink and wipes the wooden dining table. He smiles softly at Steve and Grace, who were on the couch watching another movie. Danny joins them, eating popcorn, cuddling into Steve's embrace as his daughter settled into his lap. When the movie ended, Grace went off to get ready for bed and left her two fathers alone on the couch. They got up and went upstairs to get to bed as well. Steve got into bed first and Danny went Grace's room.

_There's two things I know for sure._

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl._

Danny peers into his little girl's lavender colored room, watching her from the door frame. He walked over to her and kneeled down, listening to her prayers.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life,_

Danny's eyes closed and thanked God for this beautiful, blessed girl in his life.

_Oh, but most of all, for…_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

Danny tucked her into bed and she gave him one of her little butterfly kisses on the cheek.

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

He smiled as he had a small flashback of her running through the sand at the beach with little white flowers in her hair. He remembered the time in New Jersey, where there was a fair and the first thing she had wanted to do was go horse riding. He still remembered the little voice to stay with her.

"_Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."_

He remembered the messy, chocolate cake with a million colors of frosting after coming home from work on his birthday.

"_I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_

It had been delicious. He couldn't have asked for more from his precious angel.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

_To deserve a huge every mornin' and butterfly kisses at night._

Danny smiled as his little girl smiled for the pictures. She blew out the candles, all sixteen of them. Time had truly flown by.

_Sweet sixteen today,_

She looked so much like Rachel, the woman he had fallen in love with.

_She's looking like her momma a little more every day._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

She had on a dark purple dress given to her last year from Kono. Even though she refused, her mother had gotten her to wear a bit of perfume and makeup. She had argued that it was ridiculous but Rachel had insisted. And Danny didn't know how, but Rachel had also somehow got her to curl her hair and styled it with white ribbons.

_To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls._

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Grace hadn't been totally happy but was later brightened by the new presents that she got from her ohana. A bayonet from Step-Steve, a pair of small, silver hoop earrings from Auntie Kono, a new Band Perry album from Uncle Chin, a few tickets to Disney World from Step-Stan and Rachel, and a lovely card from Charlie, among other things from her few friends.

_But I remember…_

Danny's flashbacks came back, his baby girl, her little white flowers, and her prayers to Jesus at night before light, butterfly kisses.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

He helped put all of her stuff away and once more tucked her into bed. The next day, after school, she got ready to go to prom. A boy that she had been friends with forever, Jason, had asked her to go with him. She came down the steps with a blue gown, silver sandals, her earrings from Kono, a simple silver chain necklace and bracelet. Her hair was in a curly ponytail, held by a light blue ribbon. Steve and Danny's jaws almost dropped to the floor. They all jumped when the doorbell rang. Steve quickly answered and they pulled the boy aside. He was good to her, but they were just being the overprotective parents. Grace pulled Danny to the side and gave him a hug. He told her how beautiful she looked tonight and she asked him,

"_You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,_

_I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."_

He almost broke just then, knowing that his baby was growing up, but he understood. She gave him a peck, not to quick, but just not long enough. They left, running down the steps and to the white limo alongside their other friends. Danny leaned into Steve's arm around his shoulders as they stood in the doorway, waving until the vehicle was out of sight.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Danny lay in bed, Steve's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, thinking about how much time flew by.

_All the precious time…_

_Like the wind, the years go by_

_Precious butterfly…_

_Spread your wings and fly_

He couldn't believe it.

_She'll change her name today._

It was really happening.

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

God, did she look stunning in her mother's wedding dress.

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her,_

_She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

She twirled around, looking away from the mirror and…

…_Then she leaned over…and gave me…_

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there_

She gave him a light feather peck on the cheek and another on the lips, her mother standing in the corner, wiping a tear from her eyes and Step-Stan draping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Not-so-little Charlie stood by his parents, smiling at his older sister and step-father. Step-Steve stood in the doorway with Uncle Chin. Auntie Kono stood behind father and daughter, holding the white veil.

_Sticking little flowers all up in her hair_

They walked out of the room and stood behind the large wooden doors of the church.

"_Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"_

He dreaded this day, but he was happy for her.

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"_

Oh god, was he crying?

"_Daddy, don't cry!"_

As they walked down the aisle, Danny thought,

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is._

He lifted the veil and gave her one more kiss.

_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

He gave her to Jason.

_Every hug in the morning, and.._

His sweet darling girl and her love raced down the steps and out the church, rice thrown their way. However, all that Danny could see was the little girl running on the beach, little white flowers in her hair, all the precious hugs in the morning, but most of all,

_butterfly kisses…_


End file.
